Monocromo
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: "Yo no sería capaz de privar a Mello de la radiante sensación de ver al mundo tal y como es. No soy tan egoísta…" Matt piensa que lo más seguro es que Mello ni se imagine en que está pensando. MelloxMatt Yaoi leve. ¿Psicológico?


_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta es una de las historias que tenía de reserva por allí... Resulta que era algo que me encargaron escribir pero jamás me lo pidieron nuevamente o me dieron más especificaciones así que lo edité a mis necesidades. He de decirles que he escrito varias parejas de diferentes series, pero creo que en definitiva la que más me acomoda es esta, Mello y Matt (en ese orden porque para mi Mello siempre sera seme)._

_Disclaimer: Bueno, ya lo saben. Matt y Mello NO me pertenecen (lo cual es una lástima). Y el fragmento del poema que van a leer tampoco me pertenece, es de un escritor del siglo XIX (su nombre se enuentra abajo).  
><em>

_Advertencias: Es yaoi, pero muy leve. También es una cosa extraña un tanto psicológica. Si no te gusta, ¡no lo leas!_

_Aclaraciones: "lalala" pensamientos de Matt  
><em>lalala_ narrador  
><em>

_En fin, una vez aclarados todos los puntos... ¡Disfruten su lectura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<br>Monocromo**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Cuando el alma es abrumada por la penumbra,<br>La tristeza, el dolor, y la preocupación;  
>Cuando el futuro parece oscuro como la tumba,<br>Y el presente un golfo de desesperación […]**_

_**Cuando hermosos y elocuentes ojos  
>Caigan tiernamente sobre los tuyos;<br>Cuando los corazones se compadezcan del tuyo,  
>Mostrándote que no estás solo;<strong>_

_**Qué un rayo de luz inalcanzable  
>Emocione tu alma y alcance tu humanidad<br>Dispersando la penumbra de la noche,  
>Y barra hacia el día tu oscuridad.<strong>_

_**Y así te dará nuevo coraje y esperanza,  
>Aligerando tu carga, tus tribulaciones;<br>Te dará fuerza para contener las aflicciones,  
>Y en la desesperanza ya nunca caerás."<strong>_

_**Fragmento de "Luz en la obscuridad"  
>De George Heath.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Luces. No, no hay más luces. Sombras. Tampoco. Es como un blanco y negro eterno, vacío, sólo eso. Mi corazón… mi mente… mi interior se llenan de contrastes huecos y muy marcados, llenos de muerte y vida, sin punto intermedio, ni matices. Sólo blanco, sólo negro.<em>

_Todo se convirtió en un lugar inexistente, perdido dentro de mí mismo. No sé bien cómo he llegado a esta situación, pero es algo que, por lo menos para mí, ahora carece de la importancia que debería tener. No es necesario saber cómo es que he llegado aquí._

_**Negro.**_

_Empero… soy feliz en este sitio. Yo… no podría permanecer en otro lugar. No hay problema con ello aún así, se está bien aquí. Aquí no duele, no hay más ansiedad, ni se escuchan más gritos. Es perfecto._

_**Blanco.**_

_Antes… la vida tenía colores. Creo… Es que no los llego a recordar del todo, por más que trate; sí, sé que aparte del blanco y del negro hay más de éstos, hasta recuerdo sus nombres y que cosas son de ese color, no soy retrasado mental, pero no recuerdo como son. Mello me ha explicado con fastidio una y mil veces, sin exageración, cada uno de los colores, y en cada ocasión le presto la mayor de las atenciones._

_Pero no. No existe diferencia entre el rojo de la sangre manando de mi cuerpo y que mancha la ropa blanca y una mancha de tinta negra en una hoja de papel. Son manchas, después de todo, y ambas matan la pureza de las cosas._

_**Muerte.**_

_Aún así, no me importa el color. Perros y gatos ven en blanco y negro y son capaces de dar y recibir amor. ¿Por qué yo tendría que ser diferente? Aún puedo respirar, aún necesito comer, dormir y beber líquidos de vez en cuando. Hablo, corro, grito, necesito, siento, vivo. No es necesario ver el color de un objeto para saber que es un corazón que late._

_**Vida.**_

_Y definitivamente no prefiero el color ni los matices intermedios, se está bien y se está mal... No me gusta la revoltura extraña de sentimientos que dan los matices, dando lugar a confusiones, haciendo a uno perderse dentro de sus propias cavilaciones y dudas. Sólo se está feliz o triste, no hay ningún más o menos, ni un no tan mal o no tan bien. Sólo los extremos._

_Y es que detesto cuando tengo que sentarme a leer letras negras sobre un fondo blanco para olvidar que el corazón me punza de tanto en tanto cuando veo a otros con Mello, y ver como el blanco y el negro se vuelven colores para él._

_**Tristeza.**_

_Estoy triste porque en este mundo monocromo no se puede disfrutar del color de la sangre que fluye por mis venas y que se derrama cada que me desgarran, Mello más que otras personas, el corazón._

_Aunque me agrada que en un mundo a blanco y negro no tenga que apreciar moretones y cardenales, no me torturo más que con el dolor físico, el mundo es perfecto así. Soy feliz sabiendo que el blanco y el negro son complementarios y hacen todo lo demás. Blanco. Negro. Blanco. Negro. Monocromo. _

_**Felicidad.**_

_Aunque, en sí, todo el concepto del blanco, el negro y los colores es muy real para todo el mundo, es muy subjetivo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Mi realidad es diferente a la de los demás._

_Hago que Mello odie el blanco y el negro tanto como llegó a odiar su derrota ante Near, o la muerte de L._

_He creado mi propio universo monocromo para mí mismo. Mello no cabe dentro de éste, porque Mello es negro… y es blanco… y es rojo… y es azul… y es verde… y es amarillo, más que otros colores. Todo a la vez. Yo no sería capaz de privar a Mello de la radiante sensación de ver al mundo tal y como es. No soy tan egoísta…"_

* * *

><p>Mello voltea a ver a Matt sobre su hombro y le dirige una mirada intrigada. Sin dirigirle una sola palabra, Matt entiende que Mello se preocupa por su estado y niega regresando con esto el color a su mente, encerrando el monocromo para algún momento en que se encuentre disfrutando de su soledad. Mello arquea la ceja izquierda levemente y niega igual regresando su vista a su lectura. Matt sigue abstraído en sus ideas y disfrutando del ruido de una ligera lluvia otoñal.<p>

Mello se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Matt para darle un ligero beso en los labios, captando la distraída atención de Matt hacia su persona. Tiene la necesidad de agregar algo pero sólo logra abrir la boca, para después volver a cerrarla.

Matt piensa que lo más seguro es que Mello ni se imagine en que está pensando.

-_Futuro_ y _pasado- _dice finalmente después de algunos instantes en los que ambos callan viéndose a los ojos fijamente y oyendo la suave lluvia_ -_En eso es en lo que se nos va la vida, Matt. En lo _blanco_ y en lo _negro. _¿Sabes? Yo creo que uno nunca llega a apreciar los matices. Uno sólo puede verlos hasta que estos se vuelven contrastes- O a lo mejor, en eso también está errado.

El resto de la tarde, Matt se ocupa de deshacerse de todo rastro de pensamientos monocromos, mientras disfruta del cálido abrazo de Mello y sus suaves caricias en su cabello.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Exploré otra fase de mí como escritora... ha sido interesante. La verdad es que me ha gustado como ha quedado. Eso, y antes de que se me olvide... quiero agradecer a DarkFairyTale por su apoyo y el visto bueno al boceto de esta historia (ella me ayudo a aterrizar la idea :D). No los entretengo más con estas cosas... Cualquier duda o aclaración... dejen un review y lo aclaro con gusto, ¿vale?<em>

_Espero no haber sido demasiado confusa con esto... ¿Qué tal un review...? Haras feliz a una escritora frustrada ;D_


End file.
